1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one piece plastic molded hollow roof for a vehicle cab and in particular to a roof having integrally molded and separated inlet and outlet air ducts within the hollow roof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,549 discloses a roof for a vehicle cab that comprises a hollow plastic body molded in one piece and defining a cavity therein. The body includes an inner partition wall extending between the upper roof surface and the lower roof surface to define a well bounded by the partition wall. The partition wall separates the well from the cavity of the hollow body. The entire cavity within the hollow body serves as an inlet air duct having one or more inlets. A blower mounted in an aperture in the partition wall draws air into the cavity. The blower draws air into the well which houses a heater core and an air evaporator coil. From the well, the air is discharged downward, into the interior of the vehicle cab. This structure uses the entire cavity of the hollow roof as a single inlet air duct. The air outlets are limited to the well area and the well is limited to the regions in the roof having sufficient space to package the heater core and evaporator coil. These may not be optimum locations for the air outlets.